Hollow's Eve
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: Kushina, Mikoto, Tsume, and Yoshino are dressed up and ready for trick-or-treating. The guys are going with them. What are their costumes and why do boys keep staring wide-eyed. MinaKushi FugaMiko ShikaYosh and the Three Stooges make an appearance.


Theme #7 Hollow's Eve

It was Halloween night and children were littering the streets going door to door trick-or-treating. This did not exclude a group of teenagers.

Kushina and Mikoto walked down the streets flaunting their costumes. Kushina wore a tight little red riding hood outfit with a short skirt. Mikoto, with brown highlights, was dressed up as Rinoa from Final Fantasy 8. Boys jaws would drop as they walked by.

Behind those two were two equally stunning girls. Tsume, dressed as Jane from Tarzan, and Yoshino, dressed as Yuffie from Final Fantasy 7, were also getting gawked at. Tsume had allowed Mikoto to straighten her hair and she was in leopard skins. Yoshino spun her four sided weapon around proudly.

At the other side of the street, Minato, Fugaku, Hiashi, Hizashi, Shikaku, Chouza, and Inoichi were waiting for the girls in their group to arrive so they could go trick-or-treating to get free candy. Minato was dressed as a cowboy and Fugaku was reluctantly dressed as Squall from Final Fantasy 8. Hiashi and Hizashi were dressed as doctors and looked exactly identical. Shikaku, Chouza, and Inoichi wore the three stooges costumes. Shikaku was Larry, Chouza was Curly, and Inoichi was Moe. They got many laughs.

The girls arrived and the jaws of the guys dropped, even Fugaku's. Mikoto giggled, Tsume and Yoshino rolled their eyes, and Kushina just smirked victoriously. "Well, don't just sit there staring, let's go get some candy!" Kushina said. She grabbed her cowboy's hand and dragged him off towards the closest house.

"Alright!" the twins jumped up and ran after. The Stooges followed after with Shikaku grabbing Yoshino's hand. Fugaku wrapped his arm over Mikoto's shoulder and they, too followed suit with Tsume tailing at the end begrudgingly. She had wanted to be a werewolf.

They got all sorts of candy from Snickers to Skittles and from suckers to taffy. The group sat in Kushina's living room trading and eating their candy. "I'll trade you two Milky Ways for three pieces of gum," Minato said to Inoichi.

"I'll give you four pieces if you throw in that Butterfinger," he replied motioning to the candy in the middle of his large pile.

"Deal," Minato said handing over the indicated candy. Fugaku rolled his eyes at the stupid exchange. He sighed and scooted closer to the couch to lay against it. Mikoto walked over from the side the girls designated was their's, which included the couch.

"Fugaku, I'll trade you a Kit-Kat for your strawberry Nerds," she said shyly. He looked up at her awed. Sure, she had got him into this costume and dragged him trick-or-treating, but she didn't seem so timid before.

He passed her the Nerds, reminding himself to remain stoic, and she squealed and gave him the Kit-Kat. Without thinking, she kissed his cheek. They both froze when she pulled back. The rest of the room went silent as a blush crept up onto both their faces. She backed away to the girls and they started whispering together.

"Nice move Uchiha," Hizashi said slapping him on the back.

"Yeah man!" Hiashi spoke up. Fugaku rolled his eyes and pushed Hizashi's hand off his shoulder.

Minato shook his head and excused himself from the group. He walked over to the girls. "May I borrow the beautiful Red Riding Hood for a bit?" he asked. They nodded and Kushina accepted his hand up. She followed him to the back yard and they sat in the lawn chairs.

"What is it that you wanted out here?" she asked looked at him with a sucker sticking out of her mouth. He smiled at her.

"I just wanted to talk to you. It's fun," he said. He leaned against the porch railing, starring up at the stars on such a nice night as Hollow's Eve. The stars glistened in their own elegance, the full moon's florescent glow casting down on them made the whole sky look beautiful in the eyes of both teenagers.

"Well, what did you want to talk about that only I can hear? Clearly, you dragged me out here for some reason?" she urged wanting to know what was with such a drastic mood change. Usually he was just so hyper -so funny- that he rarely became serious, even with track. He smiled through the whole two miles.

He remained silent as if thinking and Kushina decided to turn her attention to the sky to distract her from the adorable blonde on her right. She'll admit, she liked him more than she liked her puppy and that was an enormous amount of love. She just loved his wide smile, his shining blue eyes, and when he ran the way his hair would fly behind him as if he were flying. She loved his clumsiness, the way he struggles to learn to play the saxophone, and the way he could cheer you up and make you laugh.

"Do you like someone?" He cut her from her thoughts. She looked over and stared at him in utter shock. His face still remained tilted toward the stars. She looked toward her hands and she started feeling slightly shy.

"Yes," she answered vaguely. She saw a hint of sorrow flash through his eyes before glazing over in thought. She moved closer to him and placed her hand atop his. He looked over at her. "I like you, you clueless idiot." He flashed her a grin, making her heart melt.

As they had their romantic moment, inside everyone else was watching with curiosity. They watched as the two slowly leaned in, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. Mikoto gasped and giggled softly to herself. Fugaku smirked knowingly and the rest never cared.

"C'mon, let's leave the two of them alone. They deserve that much," Mikoto said pushing Fugaku away from the door. They resumed eating candy and Kushina and Minato reentered the house.

"Guys…" Shikaku muttered. No one looked up. "Guys…?" They looked over and saw Shikaku backed into the corner. In the middle of the room, Yoshino was vibrating. Tsume was right beside her, her fingers twitching. Hiashi and Hizashi had creepy smiles on their faces.

"That's creepy… What's wrong with them?" Fugaku questioned. All four of them started giggling high pitched. Mikoto hid behind Fugaku and Minato backed away. Chouza and Inoichi accompanied Shikaku in the corner.

"Okay Fugaku, it looks like it's only you and me fighting the sugar highs," Kushina turned to the guy. The Uchiha smirk donned across his face. He nodded and moved to the left of them while Kushina moved to the right. Suddenly, pulling a out fire extinguishers, they tried to spray the four. They ran before it could hit them.

"Stop moving," Fugaku mumbled to his self. They ran after them while everyone else sat in the corner petrified with shock and disbelief.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!" the twins yelled. Fugaku ran after, instead of the fire extinguisher, but a bag of celery. Pouncing forward, Fugaku tackled them both to the ground and shoved the celery down their throats. "EW!" they screetched. They both rubbed at their tongues. At least the sugar high was gone.

Kushina squealed as she ran after the remaining two. She failed a tackle at them but caught Yoshino's foot. She sprayed her down and she lay there in an act of death. She continued running after Tsume around the room, under tables, around chairs, and pushing people to the side. Using her hair to her advantage, she tripped Tsume and stuffed a head of broccoli into her mouth. She worked it down her throat and finally she calmed.

"That was disgusting. I can't believe you did that!" she shrieked. Kushina shrugged and settled down next to Minato. A wolf howled in the distant and they laughed at the irony of it, thus ending the awesomeness.

* * *

><p><em>I love the Naruto parents. They deserve more lovin'!<em>


End file.
